


Lay Your Hand Within My Hatred

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Who he is, now, true, rage and passion laid bare before him, under him, spread apart for him.A compilation of free verses and short stories.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. to jamil

i shall always think of you and feel about you the way it was as i first set eyes upon a smile, which was yours in all of its authenticity and nothing of the ones you had given me

it was not for me to take, but as you know me to be, i — thoughtless, insatiable — made it mine, my reason to adore you, one fleeting moment a cherished memory

i know now it was you i saw, the one you hid from me in favor of who you made yourself to be, for your sake more than mine

as we lose all we had built, i find that what i thought fleeting is your truth, my heart swelling as i watch you smile the way you did all those years past

for others, for yourself

i know better now, letting them fly free, yet i — selfish, heedless — await the hour you would offer one to me


	2. to being together

He spills down his chin, sweet arousal and tangy pleasure pouring over Kalim's tongue and flowing from tip onto lips — He's the worshipper and Jamil sings his hymn, barely muffled by the hand he presses to his mouth, the other tousling Kalim's short curls with each groan.

The ache in Kalim's body numbed by his hunger, so few thoughts for his soaked underwear and so much care for each stroke of his tongue, carefully registering which caress causes Jamil's legs to quiver, which stroke harshens his breath, which touch makes goosebumps run along his skin.

Kalim knew not how to make Jamil see himself the way he saw him — Not who he wanted Kalim to see for all those years, but who he was, now, true, rage and passion laid bare before him, under him, spread apart for him — but he could give Jamil what he wanted in all of his recognition, awareness, care.

With his tongue, words and movements alike, he explores Jamil — Honest praise, devoted tastes — and the deeper he finds himself the more he swells of joy, the feeling some call love bursting at the stitches of his mended heart, not unlike the cries that escape Jamil's throat.

Where Jamil would ravage him he reveres him, savouring rather than devouring, swallowing each drop of the oasis of his body, breathing in the scent of his essence and gorging himself of his taste.

Jamil speaks his name and each syllable voices his craving — Contempt and exaltation, laced into one name — supple body trembling to the rhythm of his arousal, strong legs anchoring Kalim against him.

If he couldn't nestle Jamil among the stars of their crystal skies to free him from his shadow then he could at least burrow himself into him, wandering, sinking, drowning into all that made him, a man, a lover, a sorcerer, an ideal, but never a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ass eating, but make it fashion


	3. to kalim

my duty to love you

made me wish for a life  
where i would not be yours

my commitment to hating you

tempered by your eagerness to desert all  
after i forsook my everything for you

i hate for i must love  
i for you cannot hate

**Author's Note:**

> thank you... i love them so much and so deeply and firmly believe the game is writing them to perfection... 
> 
> you can find more stories as well as thoughts & translations on my 100%-twst-97%-scarabia twitter: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
